


Until Our Forever Ends

by meglw0228



Series: adventchallenge2013 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees something he can't quite believe, doesn't want to believe, and Draco has to set him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Our Forever Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Branka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branka/gifts).



> Written for [](http://brinimc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://brinimc.livejournal.com/)**brinimc** using the prompts Harry/Draco, angst with a happy ending, presents, shopping, snow, and sneaking downstairs. You picked an awful time to request angst from me...I've been too happy lately! I really tried for angst in this, but I think it came out just a bit more flufy!

Harry was just leaving Quality Quidditch Supplies with his last Christmas present. It was Christmas Eve, and he was pushing it this year, but he had needed one last present. He grinned as he stepped outside, watching the snow falling as the last-minute shoppers hurried to and from stores. He had gotten the rest of his gifts the previous week; he just hadn't found the perfect gift for Draco, until today. The new Firebolt V had been released yesterday, and Draco had been talking about it at breakfast non-stop.

The war had ended three and a half years ago, and Harry and Draco had been together for most of that time. They had become close, and started dating within months of the Battle of Hogwarts. By the one year anniversary they had moved in together. Now, Harry was more in love with Draco than he ever thought possible. He had even talked to Hermione about bondings and wedding ceremonies in the Wizarding World.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a yell and then giggling. He turned and watched as a group of children passed in the street, throwing snowballs at one another. He grinned again and headed back toward the Leaky Cauldron, heading home. Just as he was passing Gringotts he caught a flash of white blond hair from his periphery. He glanced back and was shocked to see Draco standing there hugging Blaise Zabini. He watched as Blaise handed him a present and Draco leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. Harry stood there, frozen in shock, as they turned and headed off in the opposite direction, Draco's arm wrapped around Blaise's waist.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes tight and pretended to sleep as he heard Draco enter their flat late that night. He heard Draco moving around downstairs and then the sound of him padding up the stairs. Harry listened as Draco undressed and could see, even through his closed eyes, the light of the en suite bathroom turn on. Moments later Draco slid into bed with him and Harry tried hard not to tense up as Draco put his arm around him, kissing the back of his neck as he snuggled down into the blankets.

Harry waited not moving for what seemed like eternity, the scene from outside Gringotts playing through his mind the entire time. Finally, Harry heard the little snuffles that indicated Draco was asleep. He smiled sadly at the sound, rolling with care under Draco's arm to look at his sleeping boyfriend. He had hated that noise when they had first started sleeping together. It would keep him up at night if he went to bed after Draco. Now, he found it so endearing and peaceful. He stared at Draco's face for a moment. He was always so serious or snarky in public, but to see him restful and at peace was something Harry didn't think he'd ever get tired of seeing.

Harry slipped out of the bed without waking Draco and crept downstairs. He made a cup of hot chocolate and went to sit beside the Christmas tree in the living room. He blew on the cocoa and wrapped his hands around the warm mug. He had spent many Christmases next to a tree, but he couldn't remember the last time he had done so at midnight. Definitely before he had gone to Hogwarts. He looked up at the Christmas lights and ornaments. He felt himself get lost in the sparkling lights.

Harry couldn't remember how he got back to their flat that afternoon, and he didn't remember calling Hermione, but his first clear memory after seeing Draco and Blaise was of Hermione handing him a glass of firewhiskey, certainly not his favourite drink but good enough for the occasion. He grimaced as he swallowed the shot. Hermione hadn't stayed long, as she had plans with Ron, but she told Harry not to jump to conclusions. To wait and hear Draco's side of things.

Harry had sat there for most of the night. He had thought about everything for hours, trying to see all sides of it, but he kept coming back to the kiss, and the present. Harry knew from the wrappings it was a Christmas gift. He also knew that Draco and Blaise had dated back at Hogwarts. Draco had told him about it one night after he had admitted being jealous of Ginny. Now, the only conclusion Harry could come up with was Draco was getting back together with Blaise.

Harry had gone up to bed about ten o'clock when Draco still hadn't come home. He had sat up in bed reading some papers he had brought home from work. Draco had finally come home just before eleven. Harry grimaced, and took a sip of his now cooled hot chocolate. He looked at the gifts arranged under the tree. His shoddily wrapped gifts next to Draco's perfectly wrapped ones, with a bow and all.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and gasped, turning to find Draco standing behind him.

"Draco… what are you doing up?"

Draco frowned. "That's what I'd like to know. I woke just after you left the bed, and I waited for you to come back, but when you never returned I came down to find you staring at the Christmas tree."

Harry stared up at Draco, thinking, for a couple minutes before answering. "I saw you today outside Gringotts. You were there with Blaise. You're leaving me for him, aren't you?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and knelt down next to Harry. "You are one hell of a crazy, stupid Gryffindor. Why the hell would I leave you?"

"He gave you a present, and I saw you kiss him. You were with him tonight, weren't you?" Harry sat there, twisting his mug in his hands in a nervous gesture. He really didn't want to fight with Draco on Christmas. He had been determined to wait to ask Draco till after Christmas.

"Yes, he did. You've seen me kiss a lot of my friends. And yes, I was with him tonight. If you had been up when I came in I would have apologized and told you where I was, but I wasn't going to wake you just for that. He went with me when I was finishing your last Christmas present. I apologize for taking so long, but I think you'll like the result." Draco grinned, his face smug as he bent under the tree, searching.

Harry sat there confused. He had been relieved when Draco had calmly explained everything, but now he was more confused than anything. What result? And what gift would take so long to finish?

"Blaise and I are only friends," Draco said as he emerged from under the tree. "Since we're up and it's Christmas already, here's one of your presents."

Draco handed over a small rectangular box, wrapped in Slytherin green paper with a silver bow. Harry looked up at Draco for a moment before setting his mug down on the floor and taking the box. He started opening it and Draco continued speaking. "I've been planning this for a couple months now. I retrieved these from my family's vault a couple weeks ago and sent them to Blaise. You know he works for a spell-crafter. I had him customize these for us. Then today I took them to be engraved…" Draco paused as Harry gasped when he finally opened the jeweller's box to reveal a set of bracelets. They were a beautiful white gold, with gems decorating the face. As Harry watched, the gems reformed into a snake and a lion. Harry looked back up at Draco, grinning, and Draco gave him one of his rare smiles. Harry looked back down at the bracelets and took the one with the lion out, turning it over in his hand.

"I had yours engraved with _…Until our Forever ends…_." Draco picked up his bracelet and held it out for Harry to see. "Mine says _Fighting dirty, playing rough, and loving fierce…_ until our forever ends."

Harry looked up at Draco with tears glistening in his eyes, and Draco moved forward and Harry kissed him. Harry knew where Draco had gotten the inscription for his bracelet. It had been part of a fortune cookie Harry had opened on their first date. Harry had made fun of the fortune at the time, saying he had enough of destiny and predictions. Harry pulled back and slipped the bracelet on his right wrist. "Thank you. I love you, Draco."

Draco smirked. "Even though you're a crazy, stupid, Gryfindor, somehow I seem to love you too."

Harry laughed and pulled Draco up before taking off for the stairs.

"Hey! Don't I get to open one of my presents now?" Draco called indignantly.

Harry turned when he reached the bottom step. "You can open your presents if you want. I guess I'll just have to celebrate by myself." Harry laughed and took off running for their room when he heard Draco growl.

 

**_The End_ **  



End file.
